


undisturbing, quiet calm and still

by assortedwords



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/pseuds/assortedwords
Summary: Naptime.
  "Mmhmm," Kiryu hums. "We're really like a family, aren't we?"





	

"Kiryu?" Keito pushes open the door of the dojo, mindful of taking his shoes off and muttering a quick "sorry for the intrusion" even when there's only silence that greets him. Kiryu’s been MIA all morning, which is something he never does. The guy _looks_ like a delinquent, but anyone who's spent five minutes with him would be very clear he isn't.

Which means something’s up. Kanzaki had been ready to turn the entire school inside and out, but Keito had assured him there was no need to murder Eichi yet. And if there were, he’d go after him personally.

Keito's first thought had been to look in the dojo, and of course—Kiryu sits under the window asleep, a uniform jacket lying in his lap. Likely a half-finished mending project. Keito can't help smiling indulgently, taking care not to make much noise as he pads over to his unit member.

And boyfriend, he reminds himself. It's embarrassing to think of Kiryu that way, still—it's even more embarrassing to call him by his given name. It's different from Eichi, because _his_ given name is all Keito's ever called him, right from they were kids—Eichi-kun, Eichi you insufferable brat, Eichi.

But calling him Kuro is actively changing, switching from friends to something intimate and warm, and while Keito's fine with that it's just—embarrassing to say out loud. Eichi's said something of the sort: Keito’s not too honest a guy.

He kneels in front of Kuro, strangely at a loss as to what to do. The logical thing to do as the vice president, AKATSUKI's leader is to wake him up, but as his boyfriend, his _friend_ more importantly...well, Keito hasn't seen Kuro this relaxed in a while.

They have practice soon, but the next Dreamfes is a while away. They have plenty of time is what Keito would say, if he hadn't grown up with death all around him and a subsequent lack of faith in the word. There are...chances. There'll be more chances, more opportunities to practice. There's no point in fighting a war if your soldiers are halfway to dying, anyhow.

Keito’s about to go out and text Kanzaki practice will be delayed—phones _are_ prohibited in the dojo, after all. He’s halfway to his feet when Kiryu stirs, blinking in the light.

"...Hasumi? ...Don't we have practice...?"

Keito hates himself for how much Kiryu's voice, raspy with sleep, affects him. Without even meaning to, he sinks back to his knees, happy for an excuse to stay and look at Kiryu’s face. His voice is rougher than usual, but his whole person softer, a side of him few people have the privilege to see. This time he gets Kiryu all to himself. Keito savours it selfishly.

"Go back to sleep," Keito says softly. "It's fine; you need rest."

"...So d'y', you've been working nonstop..." Kiryu's brow furrow again. Keito knows that's his default and doesn't necessarily mean displeasure, but he wants to smooth away the lines anyway, make that sort of expression disappear.

Fuck it, he decides. He's already going to delay practice; might as well indulge in uncharacteristic moves some more. He leans forward, meaning to kiss the space between Kiryu’s eyes, where he’s frowning, and—kisses Kiryu on the forehead, because he's an awkward fuck who swerves out of it at the last second. Isn't that kind of weird? He hasn't seen it in any manga, at least. But then he _had_ been more of a shounen/fantasy fan—Hasumi Keito is a wreck, more at 11.

When he can finally meet Kiryu’s eyes again, Kiryu's grinning a little, still sleepy. "You're cute, boss."

"Don't call me boss when we're like—this," Keito huffs. He pretends he isn’t blushing; luckily Kiryu lets him off this time. Keito plops down from his knees and sits next to him, the two of them pressed up at the shoulders. "Practice is delayed. You need the rest."

"Mm, you said that already." Kiryu lets his head rest on Keito's shoulder, though it must be fairly uncomfortable, given their height. He adjusts himself so he's leaning against Keito, putting the half-mended jacket aside. "Rest with me then, Hasumi. Whoops, Keito."

Keito pretends to heave a sigh, ignoring the violent flutters in his chest. The blush hasn’t faded yet, and this only serves to make it worse. He has to fight the urge to look away. If he gets called a tsundere again, he’s going to lecture someone within an inch of their life.

"Fine," he concedes as normally as he can, leaning his head a little on Kiryu's, too. Kiryu's hair is fluffy. "I'll tell Kanzaki he can come to the nap session if he likes."

"Mmhmm," Kiryu hums. "We're really like a family, aren't we?"

"We are," Keito agrees. He reaches for his phone and remembers the rules against them. He doesn’t want his phone taken…more importantly, rules are there to be respected, and he does, very much. Kiryu seems to get what he’s thinking, though. He nods against Keito’s shoulder like he’s giving him permission. Keito pulls his phone out.

"It wasn't what I had in mind creating AKATSUKI, but...I'm glad it turned out this way."

"So am I," Kiryu says. "'M gonna go back to sleep now, feel free to sleep whenever."

"Thanks," Keito deadpans. He knows Kiryu's not too good with communicating and probably doesn't mean it in any bad way, but after spending so much time with Eichi, one starts to think everything is a playful jab. Or not so playful and more evil in a pretty package, given how Eichi is.

> To: AKATSUKI ☽  
>  > Kanzaki, I found Kiryu. He's sleeping, but you can come to the dojo if you want to come and rest too. Practice will be delayed an hour or so, but same length of time.

"Is our son coming?" Kiryu asks, making Keito jump.

"You said you were going to sleep!"  
"Going to. Doesn't mean 'm immediately gonna be asleep."

Keito rolls his eyes. He's become very proficient at it, thanks to a troublesome childhood friend.

"Fine." A comfortable silence settles between them. Keito can't see like this, but he thinks Kiryu's gone back to trying to sleep again. He doesn’t question _why_ Kiryu could fall asleep in a fairly uncomfortable position like this; Keito himself can and has fallen asleep standing up before. Exhaustion does wonders.

Giving up on moving anytime soon, Keito lets himself rest too, lulled to sleep by the tranquility of the dojo, Kiryu, peace.

**Author's Note:**

> since keito doesn’t celebrate christmas, so happy holidays, everyone ♪
> 
> title is from thomas sanders & dodie clark’s birds, written by jacob fjeldheim! it’s a super nice song about wanting to be alone and in peace~
> 
> * uploaded on christmas eve bc it seemed more peaceful than actual xmas i’m a sucker for atmosphere
>   
> 
> * time taken: nov 28 – dec ?
>   
> 
> * unbeta’d because i implusively decided to upload i’m sry rachel ilu
>   
> 
> * first time writing fukukaichou & taishou forgive me if anything’s off
> 
> i wanted to write a fic for myself as my birthday present (nov 25, which is when birds was uploaded!!) but i started two other fics, hit a wall, then shit 800 words of this out 3 days after. inspiration is beautiful.


End file.
